Descend
by Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno
Summary: Prequel to No Purpose. Watch Ulquiorra's thoughts as he walks around Las Noches.Oneshot.


I don't own Bleach,blahblahblah,you know it.

* * *

Why was he listening to him? Why obey?

It was not right, not healthy. Yet he was obeying him blindly. Not out of fear, respect, or any other sensible reason, but out of boredom.

Raw, simple, overwhelming boredom.

He was torn out of his thoughts by a gruff and disliked voice. "Fourth. There is an Espada meeting an hour." Tousen announced.

"Yes. I will attend," he answered, nodding in disinterest, and continued his aimless walk around the monstrous white castle filled with dark hearts. He mentally shook his head in disappointment. 'Such low aesthetics. And what irony, the color of purity dominating into such a slaughterhouse. Perhaps Aizen wants to cover his ill-natured goals this way.'

He suddenly felt a familiar and not at all welcome reiatsu closing in. 'Hn, so vulgar. Without the least bit of finesse in it. That ignorant brat parades around with himself fully exposed flashing it. A thinking being should hide its reiatsu; showing it off like this is much like exposing a night-flower to the sun. Devastating and pathetic. Well, not that the owner of this particular reiatsu has anything to brag about.'

The Sixth Espada was walking towards his direction, but Ulquiorra didn't even look at him. "Hello bastard," Grimmjow greeted him impolitely, trying to trigger a reaction out of him.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to glare at him. "Pathetic." he simply muttered and continued walking.

Grimmjow stopped and looked at him curiously. "Something's wrong with you.What's wrong?Aizen-_sama_ rejected you?"

Ulquiorra turned around and looked at Grimmjow. "You are clearly delusional. Go and try to bother someone else, imbecile," he deadpanned and turned on his heel, leaving him standing there, his mouth a bit open.

"Huh?" was his intelligent and refined argument. Ulquiorra smirked the slightest bit. 'Thank whatever superior being that trash like him exist. They make the world more interesting. 'Although I would be delighted to eradicate his existence,' he mused inwardly and headed to his little pet's room.

It was time for her to eat. She would refuse.

He would try to force her, giving her another of his infamous speeches.

She would get angry.

He would threaten her.

She would comply.

He would leave and she would cry.

And he would hurt inside, because although he was once a tool made to destroy, Aizen changed him, made him self-conscious. And seeing something so unique die day by day, was definitely not his idea of beauty.

'Exactly as I predicted,' he thought as he left the room, guilt filling his mind.

He headed to the conference room without making a sound. When he finally got there, he halted at the sight in front of him. The most ridiculously tall being he had ever seen, Espada no.5 ,Nnoitra, was trying to pick a fight with Halibel again. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes mentally. 'Such an immature person...' he thought in disgust.

"Yo, Ulquiorra! How is pet-sama doing? Is her education going well?" Nnoitra asked in his usual lecherous tone.

Ulquiorra was seemingly unfazed, but deep inside, he had an uncontrollable urge to vomit. "Disgusting," he simply dismissed him and opened the door. "Halibel-san." he said, letting Halibel pass first.

Halibel smiled under her collar, although Ulquiorra couldn't see it. "Thank you," she simply said and went through the doors, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra following her.

Nnoitra shot the Fourth a nasty glare. Ulquiorra noticed this, but didn't do anything, since there was no way Nnoitra could make his threats come true. He walked into the room and took his seat, at Aizen's left. He was surprised to see that all the Espada had taken their seats as well. It wasn't common for them to be all so early. He simply closed his eyes and waited, until he felt a very familiar reiatsu coming closer.

Aizen was there, in all his almost- divine glory. He greeted them as a father would and sat down as well. As he sipped his tea, all the Espada remained silent. Once he was done with the tea, he began another one of his lengthy monologues on how he would become a god.

'Yes, we already know, it's the sixth time you told us this week,' Ulquiorra thought dismissingly, but his exterior gave away nothing.

Once the meeting was over, Ulquiorra felt fatigued. He touched his forehead with his palm and massaged his temples. 'At least I won't have to tolerate him and his fantasies for much longer...' he thought and mentally smirked.

A few hours later, he and Grimmjow were called to the throne room. Aizen had a mission for them, the messenger said. Ulquiorra grinned when the messenger left. 'At last,' he thought. 'The final test is waiting just around the corner.'

Minutes after, he was standing in front of the throne room. He prepared his zanpakuto and walked in the room. "Welcome, Ulquiorra," Aizen's fake warm voice was heard.

Ulquiorra bowed. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry about this," he said, a small smirk playing over his black lips. He closed his eyes and disappeared, reappearing behind Aizen, his zanpakuto drawn. He let his reiatsu flow and aimed for Aizen's neck.

A millisecond before he hit him, Ulquiorra stopped. "Shouldn't we stop playing around, Aizen-_sama_?" he deadpanned, looking at the completely opposite side of the room.

The real Aizen's eyes widened as his clone disappeared. "How? Kyoka Suigetsu is impossible to detect!"

Ulquiorra smirked. "You forget one thing. My special ability." he said.

Aizen gasped as Ulquiorra sonido-ed a bit closer to him. "What do you mean? Isn't your ability projection through your eye?"

"Not only that. I can create illusions using this eye. And also...I can see right through them." he explained and performed a bakudo, holding Aizen in place and walking closer.

"How dare you do that? I'm your creator!" he said, letting his reiatsu hit Ulquiorra mercilessly. The espada winced at the pressure and fell on his knees, but his eyes didn't leave his creator's.

Five minutes later, Aizen had stopped moving, giving up. Ulquiorra stood, looking weak, yet his eyes were filled with calmness and determination. "Hn. At least you'll die honorably."

"Can I at least know why?" Aizen said, his smile present once again.

Ulquiorra gave him a dismissive look. "It's simple. I don't find you interesting anymore. Neither your impossible goals. You, a mere mortal, took gods, and got them to fulfill your needs. Amusing, yet unforgivable. I bid you farewell, Aizen-_sama_." he said simply and stabbed through Aizen's heart.

* * *

Please review.:) 


End file.
